Citation or identification of any reference herein, or any section of this application shall not be construed as an admission that such reference is available as prior art to the present application. The disclosures of each of the publications cited herein, are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety in this application, and shall be treated as if the entirety thereof forms a part of this application.
Worldwide, infectious diseases cause greater than one third of all deaths, more than any other group of related causes. Vaccines offer one of the greatest means of preventing infectious diseases. Unfortunately, many diseases remain without effective vaccines, or have treatments for which developing countries cannot afford. New vaccines, vaccine carriers, adjuvants, delivery methods and novel therapeutics are needed in order to meet the worldwide challenge of infectious diseases.
The use of live attenuated bacteria as carriers for delivering heterologous antigens from other infectious diseases is considered a promising methodology, yet remains without any products approved for clinical use more than 20 years after the concept was first developed (see Kotton and Hohmann 2004, Infection and Immunity 72: 5535-5547 and Roland et al., 2005, Current opinion in Molecular Therapeutics 7: 62-72 for reviews). Among the considerations for achieving therapeutic efficacy by such live attenuated bacterial vaccines delivering heterologous antigens is the secretion of sufficient quantities of the immunogenic antigen which is then capable of leading to a productive immune response. Similar hurdles also exist for therapeutic vectors secreting one or more anti-infective proteins or immunomodulatory cytokines such as IL-10 (Steidler and Rottiers, 2006, “Annals of the New York Academy of Sciences 1072:176-186.; Neirynck and Steidler 2006, Biotechnology & Genetic Engineering Reviews 22: 253-66; Steidler 2005,” Expert opinion on drug delivery 2:737-46).
Most infectious disease agents gain entrance to the host through a mucosal surface, and therefore the first line of defense is the mucosal immune system. In fact, protection against many microorganisms better correlates with local rather than systemic immune responses (Galan et al., 1986, Infection & Immunity 54:202-206; Galan and Timoney 1985, Infection & Immunity 47:623-628). Live, replicating agents are known to better stimulate mucosal immunity partly because they tend to persist longer (Ganguly and Waldman, Prog Allergy 27:1-68 (1980).
Avirulent strains of Salmonella endowed with the ability to express cloned genes from other pathogens have been used to stimulate a generalized mucosal immune response against the recombinant virulence antigens (Doggett and Curtiss 1992, Adv Exp Med Biol 327:165-173; Curtiss et al., 1988, in Virulence Mechanisms of Bacterial Pathogenesis, R. Roth, Ed., pp. 311-328; Curtiss et al., 1990, Res Microbiol 141:797-805). However, the use of replicating bacteria to stimulate mucosal immune responses has been hampered by secretion of antigens that effectively induce secretory immunity. For a review of secretion fusion systems, see Ni and Chen 2009 (Biotechnol. Lett 31: 1661-1670).
Use of secreted proteins in live bacterial vectors has been demonstrated by several authors. Holland et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,830, expressly incorporated in its entirety herein by reference) have illustrated the use of fusions with the C-terminal portion of the hemolysin A (hlyA) gene, a member of they type I secretion system. When co-expressed in the presence of the hemolysin protein secretion channel (hlyBD) and a functional TolC, heterologous fusions are readily secreted from the bacteria. The type I secretion system that has been utilized most widely, and although it is currently considered the best system available, is thought to have limitations for antigen delivery by attenuated bacteria (Hahn and Specht, 2003, FEMS Immunology and Medical Microbiology, 37: 87-98). Those limitations include the amount of protein secreted and the ability of the protein fused to it to interfere with secretion. Improvements of the type I secretion system have been demonstrated by Sugamata and Shiba (2005 Applied and Environmental Microbiology 71: 656-662) using a modified hlyB, and by Gupta and Lee (2008 Biotechnology and Bioengineering, 101: 967-974) by addition of rare codons to the hlyA gene. Fusion to the gene ClyA (Galen et al., 2004, Infection and Immunity, 72: 7096-7106 and Type III secretion proteins have also been used. Other heterologous protein secretion systems include the use of the autotransporter family (see Jose, 2006 Applied Microbiol. Biotechnol. 69: 607-614 and Rutherford and Mourez 2006 Microbial Cell Factories 5: 22). For example, Veiga et al. (2003 Journal of Bacteriology 185: 5585-5590 and Klauser et al., 1990 EMBO Journal 9: 1991-1999) demonstrated hybrid proteins containing the β-autotransporter domain of the immunoglogulin A (IgA) protease of Neisseria gonorrhea. Fusions to flagellar proteins have also been shown to be immunogenic. The antigen, a peptide, usually of 15 to 36 amino acids in length, is inserted into the central, hypervariable region of the FliC gene such as that from Salmonella muenchen (Verma et al. 1995 Vaccine 13: 235-24; Wu et al., 1989 Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 86: 4726-4730; Cuadro et al., 2004 Infect. Immun. 72: 2810-2816; Newton et al., 1995, Res. Microbiol. 146: 203-216). Antigenic peptides are selected by various methods, including epitope mapping (Joys and Schodel 1991. Infect. Immune. 59: 3330-3332; Hioe et al., 1990 J. Virol. 64: 6246-6251; Kaverin et al. 2002, J. Gen. Virol. 83: 2497-2505; Hulse et al. 2004, J. Virol. 78: 9954-9964; Kaverin et al. 2007, J. Virol. 81:12911-12917), T-cell epitope determination (Walden, 1996, Current Opinion in Immunology 8: 68-74) and computer programs such as Predict7 (Carmenes et al. 1989 Biochem. Biophys. Res. Comm 159: 687-693) Pepitope (Mayrose et al., 2007. Bioinformatics 23: 3244-3246). Multihybrid FliC insertions of up to 302 amino acids have also been prepared and shown to be antigenic (Tanskanen et al. 2000, Appl. Env. Microbiol. 66: 4152-4156). Trimerization of antigens has been achieved using the T4 fibritin foldon trimerization sequence (Wei et al. 2008 J. Virology 82: 6200-6208) and VASP tetramerization domains (Kühnel et al., 2004 PNAS 101: 17027-17032). As noted above, each of the foregoing and following references is expressly incorporated by reference in its entirety herein.
Other technologies employing bacteria have also been explored as methods to create vaccines. U.S. Pat. No. 6,177,083 by Lubitz, expressly incorporated herein by reference, describes the use of membrane disruptive proteins or bacteriophages to create non-living, non-replicative “bacterial ghosts”; bacterial fragments that contain the desired antigen. However, bacterial ghosts are generally less immunogenic than live bacteria, and multiple doses with larger quantities are required since they do not replicate. To date, none have entered clinical trials.
In addition to combating parasitic or infectious diseases using vaccines, anti-infectious agents are used to directly to treat infections. For example, Ivermenctin (22, 23-dihydroavermectin B1a+22, 23-dihydroavermectin B1b), marketed under the brand name Mectizan, is currently being used to help eliminate river blindness (onchocerciasis) in the Americas and stop transmission of lymphatic filariasis and onchocerciasis around the world. However, the number of effective anti-parasitic therapies is few, and many would-be anti-parasitic compounds are ultimately found to be unsuitable for use in humans and other mammals or birds because they are not effective at reaching the site of infection. Even though bacteria such as Salmonella, Enterococcus and Escherichia are known to be able to infect nematodes such as Caenorhabdus elegans, they have not been suggested as anti-parasitic vectors capable of delivering anti-infective proteins nor has the desirability of such a system been recognized. New methods to deliver anti-parasitic drugs directly to the site of infection would greatly enhance their effectiveness.
Although bacteria have been used as vaccine for infectious diseases, it has not been recognized that they could be modified to serve as direct anti-infective agents with the ability to deliver anti-infective proteins. Furthermore, the usefulness of bacterial vaccine vectors has remained to be fulfilled, perhaps in part because the inability to prevent degradation of effector proteins following secretion. Copious secretion and sustained activity of antigens and/or anti-parasitic peptides through their stabilization by protease inhibitors expressed by attenuated bacteria that result in effective vaccines or therapeutic vectors has not previously been achieved.